In order to realize hot-swap function of a fan, the main body of the fan and the plug of the fan cable need to be integrated. A common bracket design is to wrap the fan with multiple plastic parts, and then the plastic parts can be fastened with screws. The assembly process is complex and a large number of parts are needed, which will increase costs and is a waste of resources. Improvement in the art is preferred.